


Отцы и дети

by BraKet



Series: Отцы и дети [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 14:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet





	1. Цена беспечности

— Нет слов описать, как я разочарован. Казалось бы: у меня трое детей. Таких обнадеживающе разных. Один умный, другая расчетливая до паранойи, третий... назовем это, допустим, храбрый. И все так или иначе поверили в существование мертвецов. А вы двое даже отправились на Север с ними сражаться. Предполагая (как я слышал) при самом худшем раскладе дойти аж до Летнего моря. Так какого же пекла, скажите на милость, ни одному из вас не пришло в голову сжечь мой проклятый труп?! Ну, ничего нельзя доверить, ничего!

И Тайвин Ланнистер со вздохом закатил свои ярко-синие льдистые глаза на снежно-белом, но все еще весьма благородном лице.


	2. Давши слово, держись

После того, как Серсея вывалила ему всю возмутительную правду о себе и Джейме, лорд Тайвин погрузился в глубокие раздумья. С одной стороны, он всегда хотел, чтобы его род поднялся высоко и оставил в мире значимый след. Что ж, приходилось признать, что проклятые близнецы, Семеро им в печень, обеспечили железному стулу в тронном зале чистокровнейшего львенка. Никакой оленьей, форельей, птичьей, цветочной или любой другой примеси, только и исключительно кровь Ланнистеров! Это ли не триумф? С другой стороны, Джоффри уж слишком рьяно взялся изображать Безумного короля. Возможно, предположения о неблагоприятном влиянии инцестуальных связей на здравомыслие потомства имели под собой реальную почву, поэтому и не поощрялись обществом. Драконья кровь, разбавленная чужой, могла утратить свои уникальные свойства, так что у Таргариенов выбор был невелик, но для Ланнистеров эта отговорка не годилась. 

— Как я уже говорил тебе, Утесу Кастерли нужен наследник, — разглядывать упрямое выражение неблагодарного сына лорду Тайвину надоело быстро, поэтому он отошел к окну и уставился на что-то прямо под ним. — Также крайне желательно, чтобы его отличал здравый ум, не зацикленный на том, чтобы мучить котят и шлюх. Ты уйдешь из Королевской Гвардии, и я подыщу тебе достойную пару. А скажешь «нет» — женю на первой попавшейся мне на глаза девице.

— Нет, — раздался голос Джейме, хриплый и решительный.

— Что ж, — повернулся лорд Тайвин к сыну с грациозностью хищника, и в его серо-зеленых глазах вспыхнули золотые искры. — Ты знаешь меня без малого всю свою жизнь. Можешь припомнить хотя бы раз, когда я не сдержал свое слово?

Ветер кружил пыль и гнал по стылым камням вялые желтые листья. Проклятая зима в самом деле наступала семимильными шагами, размашистыми и тяжелыми... Примерно такими же, которыми шла под окном Башни Десницы высоченная, облачившаяся в плохо сидевшую на ней юбку Бриенна — воительница-дева с «сапфирового острова» Тарт.


	3. Тяжела и неказиста

В мире, где процветает клановость, ты вырастаешь, зазубрив какое-нибудь утверждение в качестве девиза и привыкнув носить определенные цвета вместо каких захочется. Если тебе повезет, они подойдут к твоим глазам, а на гербе будет красоваться не луковица. И, может статься, тебе не придется блеять врагам что-нибудь вроде: «Не тронь меня»*

Тайвину Ланнистеру повезло — он родился Тайвином Ланнистером. На этом его везение и закончилось.

Хотя на гербе махал лапами лев, доспехи отливали красной эмалью, а девиз звучал как «Услышь мой рев!», все дома Западных земель потешались над своим сюзереном Титосом — отцом Тайвина. Даже лишенные титулов Свифты с, прости их Семеро, голубым петушком на гербе! 

Какой бы внушительный набор из атрибутов ни достался тебе при рождении, он абсолютно ничего не значит, если не подкреплен делами. А чем мог прославиться мягкотелый слюнтяй Титос, щадивший своих врагов и волочившийся за кем попало после смерти жены? Разве что обилием презрительно-насмешливых сплетен.

(Много позже женитьба самого Тайвина тоже обросла внушительным количеством слухов. Нашлось немало тех, кто, например, сомневался, что для Джоанны брачная ночь являлась и первой. «Ее цветок задолго до ритуала провожания сорвал сам Эйрис Таргариен!» — поговаривали они. Но вряд ли бы кто-нибудь из них поверил в то, что титула невинной ромашки совершенно точно заслуживал сам Тайвин. 

И зря. 

Неразборчивый темперамент отца — верный способ сделать из сына закоренелого пуританина!) 

Можно подавить мятеж. Навести порядок на Западных землях. Стать десницей. Наладить добычу золота и этим заставить уважать себя, герб, девиз и красно-желтую палитру. Но все это превратится в ничто (кроме должности при друге-короле, конечно), если твой отец притащит в замок мотовку-потаскушку, которая, не подцепи он ее, наверняка бы отправилась на заработки в ближайший бордель.

— Вот почему, идиот ты низкорослый, я против шлюх. Впусти такую в постель и можешь считать, что роду конец! — мог бы признаться Тайвин Ланнистеру Тириону теперь, когда в его селезенку смотрел арбалетный болт, и история Вестероса, возможно, пошла бы совсем другим путем. 

(Особенно если бы в тоне невольно проступили слезы отчаяния маленького мальчика, так страстно желающего, чтобы его дом не был позором и поводом для здорового смеха у всех Западных земель и некоторой части Восточных...

Ладно, он был уже выросшим мальчиком, когда одна из любовниц отца наконец-то воцарилась на Утесе, и совершенно точно не плакал, а рвал и метал. Но для того, чтобы история Вестероса сменила маршрут, заложив максимально крутой вираж, не грех и приврать.) 

— Любовь к деньгам — это еще не любовь к тебе. Поверь своему богатому старику, прямо сейчас срущему далеко не золотыми слитками, — мог бы сообщить Тайвин Ланнистер, а если бы он добавил что-нибудь вроде «сынок», история Вестероса сделала бы в воздухе кульбит и удачно приземлилась на все четыре лапы. 

Как маленький домашний кот.

За которого Тайвин Ланнистер вполне мог бы сойти, не являйся он уже человеком-львом — слишком крупным и гордым хищником, неспособным опуститься до изящной эквилибристики.

И зря. 

Теперь, когда твой путь вдруг нелепо оборвался из-за того, что самый умный из твоих сыновей так глупо прострелил тебе кишки, осталось только надеяться, что, когда он проспится и протрезвеет, найдет, как все это оправдать для самого себя.

Или нет.

А, ходоки его возьми, да пусть выкручивается, как хочет! На пару с Вестеросом.

\------------------------------  
* - девиз дома Уодов 


End file.
